What Do We Fight For?
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: You may need to read Relatioships Revealed to get a bit of information about this story but its basically what happens to Rex and Ahsoka seventeen years after Order 66. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Rex was itching to join the rebels fighting the empire. It was built into him to want to fight and defend those he loved. Every part of him ached to be out in the war. Of course he loved Ahsoka and his children, and it had been 17 years since the Clone Wars ended, but it was different for him this time. In the Republic army, they were bred, faceless, expendable soldiers in slavery, being forced to fight in something they didn't really believe in. If he joined the Rebels, he would have made the decision to fight for a good cause on his own terms.

However, Ahsoka felt very differently. She still had that Jedi instinct to try to preserve life and after she was used in the Clone Wars, she didn't want anything to do with fighting. It was just not who she was. Her trust had been broken and she didn't want to make the same mistake again. Ahsoka now felt all her responsibility for her children and husband.

Rex occasionally took out his blasters to keep his aim sharp. The kids came over to have a go as well. Aleah was the eldest at sixteen, then the twin boys Archer and Zeb who were fourteen. They were all talented when it came to shooting. Ahsoka also taught them to use the force because they inherited it. Rex and Ahsoka also taught them basic hand-to-hand combat. They were very capable, at fighting.

Rex stood, aiming, aiming, fired. Hit the target. Bullseye. He smiled.

"You never lose it," Ahsoka said behind him.

Rex smiled and walked to his wife. He planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug. He cherished everyday he had with her as it could've many times have been taken from him. Ahsoka still had a young face, beautiful blue eyes that still had its spark, and a smile meant for him. Rex had aged quickly like a regular clone, but with help from the force and Ahsoka, he had been able to stay in his late thirties or early forties.

After he had released her he saw her that dreamy smile that she got after certain moments between her. Their first kiss, their wedding ceremony, the first time they made love, when they found out she was pregnant, when she felt Aleah moving inside her, when she first held Aleah in her arms, when Aleah started walking and talking. There were so many times when she had that smile but it never lost the effect it had on him. He felt his heart race and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"It's part of who I am," Rex said.

Ahsoka frowned, she knew what he was hinting at.

"Rex, you know why you can't,"

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from wanting"

Ahsoka sighed in frustration. She hated when he talked like this. She didn't want to argue so she left it. They walked to the house, Rex secretly wishing that he could have both his family and fulfilment of his sense of duty. He didn't know who would change this for him. But they were closer than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Lux walked through the forest of Alderon towards a small house. His stomach was a little unsettled, he was seeing Ahsoka again, his first crush. How would she react with him coming? Would she say yes?

Lux knocked on the door waiting to see Ahsoka's bright smile and beautiful eyes. Instead he was met with the rough face of a clone. Lux was a little confused.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ahsoka" Lux said awkwardly.

"Lux, is that you?" Ahsoka's voice chirped from behind the clone.

Ahsoka came out to see, grinning and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I, I have a proposition. I need your help."

"Ok," She said warily. "Come in, you remember Rex from Onderon?"

Rex! He would have thought Rex would be older.

"Yeah, you look good man," Lux chuckled.

"Same to you," Rex replied.

"Are you guys hiding out together?" Lux asked as they walked inside.

"No, we're married," Ahsoka answered flashing the ring. "And we have three kids together"

Lux's mouth dropped. They were married! How could that be? And kids! It was so much to take in. Admittedly, Lux had been thinking about Ahsoka a lot recently, not as friends though. He thought if he found her, they might be able to be together. Looks like Rex beat him to the punch.

They all sat down at the small table. Ahsoka and Rex sat next to each other while Lux took a seat opposite them.

"What's your proposition?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have to tell you the whole story. It starts just before the Jedi were killed by Order 66. At the time, a minority from the Senate had been discussing Palpatine's rising power, and we formed a small rebellion. Padme was a part of it too and so was Bail Organa.

'After Order 66, we all knew it was foul play that the Jedi were dying. Our small group started growing and growing until we even had a group ready to fight the Empire. This took around five years to properly establish.

'In the last two years however, Palpatine's become awae of the rebellion and started getting Vader to kill off any remaining Jedi and Rebels so the Empire will remain intact. I was suspected and decided on a whim to leave the Senate to become more involved with the Rebels, which was lucky because the night I left, they blew up my office and blamed it on Rebels.

'I have been trying to organise the Rebels, but I don't have much military experience, I'm too political. I sent secret messages to Bail Organa to ask him what to do. He suggested finding as many military personnel as possible, and he told me where to find you. I didn't know Rex was here too. But my proposition is that you join the Rebels and help us organise and fight back against the empire" Lux had an excited glint in his eyes.

Rex looked so excited, ready to get fighting. But Ahsoka had other ideas.

"No" She said simply.

"Ahsoka, this is what we need to do, this what we were made for" Rex pleaded.

"No, it's what you were made for, I don't want to get involved in another war, especially if we have children to lose. We can't do this, I can't go back" She was getting teary.

Rex held her hand. "Ahsoka, we would be fighting for our children, they are old enough to know what we are fighting for"

"And old enough to fight" Aleah said walking in with Archer and Zeb following.

"Yeah, we are old enough to make a decision, we should fight, teach some soldiers how to fight, should be a cake walk" Zeb grinned at his mother.

"There is no way…" Ahsoka started.

"And so, we shall go to war," Zeb said straight faced, holding an invisible staff in front of him.

Archer laughed, Aleah gently hit him in the back of the head.

"Mum,"Aleah said gently. "We have a duty to fight for the right thing. If we are able we should do it"

Ahsoka looked defeated, which was an unusual look for her.

"Fine, I guess I'm out voted," Ahsoka sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka sat quietly as the ship took off taking them to a Rebel base on Onderon. Lux said it had a lot of left over equipment from the Rebels of Onderon. That was so long ago, now she was heading back to train Rebels again, with Rex. Only, they had their kids in tow. The kids were excited; they didn't understand what war did. The destruction that was caused, the homes destroyed, lives ruined.

Ahsoka still had nightmares from seeing clones massacred, of the fear from being held hostage. She mostly feared how easily her Master had been turned to the darkside. He had always been unorthodox but Ahsoka would never have dreamed that he would commit the evil deeds he had. Killing younglings… she felt sick every time she thought of that. She still had nightmares about it. Rex often had to restrain her because she thrashed when she had that nightmare.

She also felt so used. The Emperor had manipulated all the Jedi and Senate and he was now ruling the world. Every step she had taken, she felt it had been her own choices, yet, it was all calculated by the Emperor. Ahsoka had never regained the trust she had in her actions.

Rex suddenly held Ahsoka's hand. She shifted herself so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Rex had been built to fight, and even though the first war had been against his will, he had loved having purpose. He had also found purpose in his family, but he still had that yearning to fight. He was a soldier.

They weren't a very traditional couple, him being a clone that wasn't meant to do much more than fight, she a Jedi, meant to remain celibate in order to serve the Force. But they made it work. Rex protected her, stood by her, he was her best friend. Even before they were a couple, he cared for her. Soothed her fears her master hadn't liked her, let her feel her way around the battlefield without getting hurt and even though he never told anyone, hugged her and comforted her when she cried. The poor guy had been a little awkward when she cried. Kamino had taught the clones everything they need to know to fight in the war, just not what to do when your superior officer was crying on your shoulder. That thought made her smile.

"What are you smiling about," Rex whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking about the time when I had lost some men and ran to my room crying, and you came to find me. You came in and stood there for a bit awkwardly, not knowing whether you should leave or not. But you came over to me and hugged me. I cried for 20 minutes in your arms and you just sat there, making sure I was okay," Ahsoka reminded him.

Ahsoka could almost see his grimace. "Yeah, I remember that, I thought you looked so sweet and innocent. I really liked you after that because it showed you cared about clones"

"I love you," She whispered.

"Love you too kid," Rex said back.

Ahsoka punched him gently in the leg at the nickname. He used to always call her that.

"You can't call me that anymore"

"How about wifie," Rex chuckled.

"Sure thing hubbie," Ahsoka retorted.

Rex sighed. "You'll always be 'kid' to me"


	4. Chapter 4

Landing on Onderon felt the same way as it had before. Rex had been interested to see things were being run, but quickly realised that things were failing badly. He remembered Ahsoka training Rebels. So many were years older than her, but her leadership had made her seem so... powerful. It really got Rex thinking about how much she grew. She also had a major crush for Bonteri. That had peeved Rex even though he didn't know why at the time.

Rex looked at Ahsoka beside him. She had a pained look on her face. She looked vunerable, defenceless and very scared, the complete opposite of what she looked like before. Rex felt awful. He and the kids had basically forced her to come, giving her the ultimatum of either coming with them or staying behind while they fought in the war. Ahsoka was no coward, but she definitely didn't want to be here.

"I'm right here with you," Rex told her. She merely nodded.

He walked along beside Ahsoka, Aleah behind them and Zeb, Archer and Bonteri leading. Zeb and Archer were playing twenty question with Bonteri.

"How many battles have you fought in?"

"What's your best battle scar?"

"Best moment on the battlefield?"

Ahsoka seemed anxious. She gripped her lightsabers tightly. Ahsoka had dug them up again, having buried it after Order 66, heavily pregnant, lost and broken hearted over the death of Padme and the loss of her master to the darkside. She had tried to remove the Jedi from herself because she was scared what she might become, like her Master. But she could never get rid of it. She often tried to shut it out, but it was part of who she was. Like being a soldier was to Rex.

"How far away is the Rebel camp?" Rex asked.

"A pretty long way, we don't want to draw attention to it. That's why we needed to land so far away." Lux replied.

As they walked, a shadow covered them from the air. They all looked up. A massive wild Ruping was flying up above them. It dived aiming for Archer, Zeb and Lux. They dived out of the way as its claws dug into to ground. It screeched and chased the boys and Lux as they ran from it.

Rex started shooting with his blaster, Aleah stood in shock screaming out to Zeb and Archer, and only Ahsoka started running towards them. She ignited both of her lightsabers and slashed the tips of it wings to scare it off.

It only aggravated the beast, which lunged at Ahsoka. She agilely leapt out of its path and onto its neck. Ahsoka kicked the Ruping in the right side of its head, causing it to turn right and move in that direction. She then squeezed both sides of its head to make it go straight. Using the Force, she calmed the animal down and persuaded it to take flight. It leapt up to the sky just as she slid off its back.

Ahsoka turned around and saw the group huddled around someone. She sprinted towards them only to see Archer lying unconscious with a massive gash on the side of his head. Both Rex and Ahsoka felt the weight crushing their hearts as they watched their son bleeding.

"Archer," Ahsoka croaked through tears.

Rex stared at him. It didn't seem real. Archer just lay there, pale and still, blood plastering his hair to his head. Rex felt a wave of guilt hit him. If Archer died, it would be all his fault.

"We have to get moving, we need to get him to base so they can fix his injuries," Lux said urgently.

And with that they bandaged Archer and they carried him toward camp. Rex kept looking over at him. Would his son make it?


	5. Chapter 5

Lux walked quickly, looking back every now and then to see if everyone was keeping up. Rex was carrying Archer who was still unconscious. His wound was severe, and he had lost a lot of blood. Lux didn't think he would make it, and he wasn't sure how the family would cope. Ahead of him was Ahsoka who was a pale washed out red colour, behind him, Rex had a sombre blank expression, Zeb looked like he was in shock and Aleah's eyes were red from crying.

They were getting close, only a couple of klicks away from base. Lux tried to keep pace with Ahsoka which pushed him to his limits. Ahsoka was moving so quickly and limberly that Lux was huffing and puffing after her. He managed to catch up with her long enough to hold her hand. Ahsoka looked at him surprised.

"He's going to be alright," Lux smiled trying to encourage her. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. She pulled her hand away and moved faster. Only ever slowing to confirm with Lux they were going the right way.

It was difficult being here with Ahsoka, on Onderon. There were so many unresolved things between him, Steela and Ahsoka. Lux had fallen for Steela and spent much of his time trying to be with her. When the Jedi and Ahsoka came, it made things more difficult. Ahsoka was his friend, and also the girl he had been crazy about for nearly a year. But she was a Jedi and they were forbidden to have attachments. With that in mind, Lux decided to keep his distance from her just in case. His emotions were conflicting because when he was with Steela, he was thinking of Ahsoka and when he was with Ahsoka, he was thing of Steela.

Even though she was married, Lux couldn't help but think of her romantically. Her blue sparkly eyes, the way her body curved, her legs moving. He had to admit, when he was still an adolescent, his fantasies mostly included Ahsoka.

Lux checked to holomap. They were so close. Lux looked up to see the sentry's up in the trees. He gave them their hand signal, the sentries nodded and continued on watching the scene.

"Come on let's pick up the pace we're almost there," He called back to the others.

They came into what would have been a clearing but it was covered by a massive net that camouflaged the base. All around were people moving, organising weapons, fixing up the infirmary, looking over maps. Ahsoka had stopped to take in the scene. Lux walked up beside her.

"It's been growing, but we need you and Rex to organise us into a more military operation," Lux explained.

"I'm not doing anything until I know Archer will be okay," Ahsoka said quietly.

Some people came running over to help. A tall dark man showed Rex toward the infirmary for Archer. Aleah, Zeb and Ahsoka followed. Lux watched Ahsoka leaving, wondering what it would have been like if it had been him; if Ahsoka and he had gotten together, if they had had children, started a family. Would he still be part of the Rebellion? Would they have lasted? What would she have thought if it had been Rex that showed up to help? What if things had been different?

Rex walked out of the tent toward Lux. Lux had admired Rex when he came to teach the Rebels of Onderon. He was strong, a leader, a warrior and fearless. Lux had always wished he was more like Rex, but politics had always been his strong point. Rex had a serious look on his face.

"The medic seems to think he will be okay," Rex sighed. "Thank you, for getting us here so fast"

"It was no problem," Lux replied.

"And, between you and me, thanks for getting into this war," Rex smiled. "I had wanted to get into it for a while, knee-jerk reaction"

"No problem," Lux repeated. Lux felt guilty. Rex trusted him, and this whole time he had been checking out Ahsoka. Rex smiled and walked back to the tent. What if things had been different?


	6. Chapter 6

Rex was sitting on a chair next to Archer's bed. Rex looked down on him, sleeping soundly, the wound healing well. He had woken up a few times but they had wanted him to rest up and heal quickly. Everyone visited him… including Lux.

Every time Lux came, he couldn't take his eyes off Ahsoka. Rex remembered when they had been fighting on Onderon, how jealous he had been of Lux, how Ahsoka was always looking at him, clearly thinking about him. Ahsoka had confided in Rex all her feelings, and even though Rex hadn't understood why at the time, he had been envious of Lux. Now Lux was envious of him. That might have worried any man, that someone was attracted to his wife, but that just made Rex feel a little smug. He had the girl.

Lux walked in, starting to talk but Rex put his finger to his lips. All of his family was lying asleep around him in chairs or on a spare bed. Rex got up and walked with Lux outside the tent and into the clearing. From a military point of view it was well disguised, but the organisation was terrible. This was just one corner of the Rebellion. There were thousands of bases everywhere across the universe but this was fairly new to the group. Lux had been placed in charge of it, and he wasn't skilled at organising attacks, building strategies for fighting or training the recruits, and seeing as they would need to be trained up first, it was going to take a while before they were ready.

"I think it's time we started training the Rebels, you know, so they can actually fight," Rex said with a little too much smugness. Without him, Lux would be failing to arrange for these people to be a fighting a war they could win. That in some ways built on his superiority of Lux. He knew it was a little childish to try to compare Lux and him but when it came to Ahsoka, Rex needed something to hold onto to feel secure with her. Lux and Ahsoka had too much history. As long as she was content, so was he.

"Great, I'll call everyone together so we can have our first training session," Lux grinned. "I have a good feeling about this"

….

Everyone had gathered, even Archer, who wanted to see his parents in action. Ahsoka stood next to Rex as Lux did the formal introductions. "Okay, this is Rex… what's your last name?"

"Never had one," Rex smiled.

"Rex and Ahsoka Tano. They are both veterans of the Clone Wars," a murmur went through the crowd. "They are going to train us in combat, strategizing and basic survival. I want the utmost respect shown to them. Any questions?"

A Twilek's hand shot up "Are you a clone and a Jedi?"

"Yes," Rex simply said. Another murmur went through the crowd. Rex had a bad feeling about this.

A young Torgruta's hand shot up "When will we get to fight?"

"When we decide you are ready and can actually survive dangerous situations," Rex figured it would take a while and he didn't want them to lose faith just yet.

"Are we going to fight Vader?" A human named Toscha asked.

There was silence. Rex looked at Ahsoka, registering her expression. She looked as though someone had slapped her. She took a deep breath in and spoke. "We certainly hope it doesn't come down to that. Vader is trained killers with more rotations experience than some of you have lived. If any of you were to try to take on Vader, they would die, because he has no remorse and is under the Emperors control. I think it would take a lot to get rid of him"

"What types of experiences will we have?"

"This isn't a war like the Clone Wars. We are greatly outnumbered, few people actually trained for combat. Our objectives would revolve around weakening the Empire and the spreading the message of hope to people as well as a message to join us. This would include guerrilla work like taking down communication centres, taking out large groups of stormtroopers, recruiting, things of that nature. It would be small missions, but eventually, the aim would be to fight the Empire head on. This however is a fair few years away. For now, we focus on training." Rex explained.

No one else raised their hand. A silence hovered over the camp. There was so much to take in. Ahsoka spoke up.

"I'm not guaranteeing that you will all live, that would be a lie. War is a devastating thing, and it can leave you with scars so deep you will never heal. I would not judge anyone here if they left. But what I will say is that if you have something worth fighting for," she looked at her kids, then at Rex. "it's worth, putting your life on the line, worth living with those scars because we deserve safety and freedom. The Empire is a tyrannical order. We need to be able to make our own choices. Who's with me?"

Rex could tell that everyone was ready to fight simply by the looks on their faces. He beamed at Ahsoka.

And then she was shot.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Lux a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Ahsoka had been giving an amazing speech and really getting people motivated to learn and fight. Then he saw her give a sudden, horrible jerk forward and collapse. Lux looked at Rex's shocked expression. He understood better than Lux; they were under attack from Stormtroopers.

Rex sprang into action quickly, grabbing his blasters and started to shoot. He moved toward Ahsoka but looked at Lux. "Get them out of here!"

Lux knew that he meant the group of Rebels. Lux moved to Donteri, the second in command. Donteri had been on Onderon for a long time and had some combat experience. "Get the group to the safe house near the swamp!" he commanded. He looked at Aleah, Zeb and Archer. "Go with Donteri. I'll help your parents."

Aleah pushed Zeb and Archer toward Donteri who was getting the Rebels to grab supplies and run. The boys followed their lead. Aleah turned to Lux. "Take care of them" In that moment, Aleah reminded Lux of Ahsoka, with that intense look in her blue eyes. Lux nodded.

Lux turned and started to run to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was trying to get up, gripping her shoulder where the shot hit her. Rex had moved her behind some bushes; just enough to hide her from sight, then he moved behind some crates to get cover from the shots. She kept looking toward Rex, wanting to be by his side. Rex kept throwing the occasional glance in her direction, looking anxious. Lux knelt beside her. She looked at him with big scared eyes.

"Lux, we need a diversion. Do you have explosives?" Ahsoka gasped in pain as she tried to stand.

Lux looked to where Rex was. He was holding off the Stormtroopers, using two blasters to take them down one by one but they were gaining ground quickly. Lux looked back to Ahsoka, realising what she had in mind, but she too injured to carry the plan out herself. She wanted to fight beside Rex.

Wrapping his arms under her, he picked her up and ran toward the weapons supply. There were crates built up, filled with weapons ranging from blasters to grenades. Some of the supplies had been taken by the Rebels to the safe house but there were a box of grenades left. Lux hid Ahsoka behind the crates, placing her in a sitting position.

"Don't move" He ordered, turning to search for grenades. He found them, grabbed all 15 of them and ran toward Rex who had been taking cover behind the toiletry supply crates. He skidded next to Rex.

"We can't hold out, we have to make a run for it. How's Ahsoka?" Rex asked.

"She'll live. I have a present for the troopers," showing Rex the grenades.

Rex grinned "This is going to turn the tables" He grabbed 7 grenades, clipped them to every part of his body. He pushed the other grenades to Lux. "Here's the plan, I run in guns blazing as you go round to the back while they are distracted with me. When you are at the back, we ambush them and throw the grenades to them, all at once, then we run like a hell. Got it?"

"Got it," Lux grinned.

Rex stood grabbed his blaster. "Damn it's great to be back" He ran out to face the Stormtroopers. "Come at me!"

Lux couldn't help but snigger at that last comment. Swiftly, he made his way to the other side of the Troopers. He used trees and bushes as cover. Lux felt his heart pounding in his ears. He hadn't done any fighting for at least 19 years. Could he do it?

He got into position and no one had spotted pulled the pin in his first grenade, threw it, pulled the pin on his second. He finished so quickly and ran trying to think if Rex had thrown his. He hadn't heard them. Sprinting toward the weapons supplies, Lux looked over his shoulder to see a large smoke cloud where the Stormtroopers had been. Lux shot round the corner of the weapons crates and landed on his knees. Rex was sitting there watching the scene of explosions.

He looked at Lux, grinning. "We work pretty well as a team bro"

They gave a knuckle bump, then turned back to the explosions.

"Sorry to break up your bromantic moment but can we get the hell out of here!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart, let's go" Rex laughed, picking her up and following Lux to the next hiding spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Aleah ran after her brothers who were sprinting ahead of her. They were following Donteri, the second in command. They were heading for the safe house. Aleah had felt bad leaving her parents behind but Lux had said to go, and her parents trusted him. It was so weird watching their parents lead the Rebels.

Aleah had been so caught up in what they were saying that she hadn't noticed the Stormtroopers moving toward them. Aleah hadn't understood for a few moments why her mother had jerked forward and collapsed. Her brain had frozen, understanding there was danger but not understanding what to do. Everyone had jumped up and started running and asking for instructions. People were falling around her and Aleah realised she needed to act or she would die. She heard her father yell "Get them out of here," and saw him run over to Mom, who looked like she was trying to get up.

Lux was talking to Donteri and Aleah and her brothers ran over to them. He told her to go with Donteri and he would take care of their parents. Aleah pushed her brothers making them follow Donteri. She didn't want them to get hurt.

"Take care of them," She told Lux. She trusted him. He would take care of their parents wouldn't he?

Aleah ran and picked up some supplies and followed the rest of the Rebels through the bush to the safe house. They had been running for a while when they finally slowed down. Zeb and Archer moved Aleah's side.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Archer asked. He was a pale colour, he shouldn't be running so soon after his injury. Zeb had an out of character serious expression on his face. "Shouldn't they be with us by now?"

"They might take a while but Lux knows his way around. I'm sure they are fine," She wasn't sure but no need to worry her brothers. The three walked in silence. Aleah a bit caught up in her thoughts.

Aleah had thought fighting a war would be different. She understood there was violence and death but she had never experienced it first-hand. It explained a lot. There were times when her Dad would talk about the Clone Wars (at her brothers request) and seem to just get lost in thought as if h were reliving the entire experience. Or how he would say the same quotes over and over again.

"You never leave the war, not really," Stuff like that always made Aleah uncomfortable. That's probably because she never understood what he meant, not really. Not until now. Now she was starting to understand that these thoughts and memories would never leave her.

Being so deep in thought she hadn't realised that the group had stopped and were talking. Aleah stood there listening.

"Someone had to have ratted us out," One said.

"But who would want to. I think Vader may have done some of his Force tricks and tracked us here" said a Second

"Or maybe we were followed," people all glanced at Aleah, Zeb and Archer. Aleah felt herself blushing. Was it their fault?

"Well it doesn't matter how; it's now a matter of getting to the safe house without being followed again. Hopefully Lux, Ahsoka and Rex have managed to stall or get rid of the Stormtroopers" Donteri spoke in a very commanding voice, and people listened.

"And what if they have failed and are dead?" said the first Rebel. Again, everyone looked at Aleah and her brothers.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Donteri said after an awkward pause.

They continued walking and were soon approaching a large cliff. They were at the bottom of the cliff. It was strangely shaped at the top. It looked as if a part of the cliff had fallen down at the very top. As they got closer, Aleah saw that it had a small, almost undetectable opening leading into a cave. Aleah was at the entrance when she spotted something carved into a stoney part of the cliff.

Steela Gerrera

Leader of the Onderon Rebels

Died 20BY

Through her sacrifice, Onderon was

restored to its rightful King and to the people.

She will be dearly missed by her brother and friends

Aleah stood there looking at the carving for a long time. She became aware that Donteri was standing beside her.

"Who was she?" Aleah asked.

"She was the elected leader of the Onderon Rebellion. She died here after saving the king," Donteri was sombre. He had clearly respected Steela a lot.

"Did you know her well?"

"No, I was only a civilian as the Rebellion of Onderon went on. I often wished I had the courage to join the fighting. But I suppose this is my chance now."

"How exactly did she die?"

"Her brother shot down a hover craft that hit the cliff up there. The cliff started to crumble so she shoved the king out of the way while she held on to the cliff. Lux tried to save her but almost died himself. Your mother, Ahsoka was trying to pull her up by the force but was shot in the back. Steela fell to her death. Her spirit and sacrifice are still greatly honoured here."

Aleah took in all she heard. Her mother had known Steela? She made a mental note to ask her about it. "What happened to her brother?"

"He's still alive. I think he is doing something with some Rebels on Ambria. He and Lux are good friends, so you could probably ask him."

"Thanks," Aleah said quietly. She stared at the carving. So many things going through her mind. She tried to process it. She thought of her mother, of Steela, of the sacrifice of war.

That night Aleah dreamed of what she heard. At first she was just a spectator, watching Lux trying to pull a dark haired woman up from falling, but nearly falling himself, being saved by a younger version of her mother. Aleah kept having this repeat over and over, feeling as if a dark force was at work here. As the dream repeated, there was a difference, Aleah was the one falling off the cliff.

"Aleah!" Lux cried, trying to reach down to pull her up. Aleah wanted to tell him to be careful but she couldn't breathe or speak.

He slipped but her mother pulled him back up with the force. Her mother looked around Aleah's age. She used the force to pull her up and they were a hands width apart when a lightsaber pierced her mother's chest. Aleah didn't fall right away, but saw who had stabbed her from behind. The image flickered between a man with sandy brown hair with yellow and red eyes to a black suit of armour. Aleah knew it was Darth Vader. He looked down on her mother's dead body.

"Goodbye my apprentice," He said with no remorse.

Aleah fell and as she hit the bottom she woke up screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting dark and Rex knew they would have to set up camp shortly. He was exhausted from carrying Ahsoka for so long. Sure she was a small skinny build but when you keep your arms a certain position with a weight on them for so long they really start to ache. He might've let Lux carry her for a while but he didn't want Lux getting any ideas.

Rex wasn't sure how he felt about Lux yet. There were good things about him, he wasn't too bad a fighter, he protected Ahsoka, and he got him into the Rebellion. But there were his annoying traits too. Like his politician attitude (after the years of fighting under Skywalker, Rex had grown to dislike politicians) and his fascination with Ahsoka (he had his chance and he blew it). As much as he trusted Ahsoka, he had a bad feeling Lux might try to make a move on her.

"Wanna set up camp here," Lux asked mirroring Rex's thoughts. Rex turned around and he heard Ahsoka exhale sharply. She was in more pain than she let on. Rex looked down at her looking at her pale face contorted with pain and a sheen of sweat. He put her down propped up against a rock.

Rex gently stroked her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I've had worse. Remember when I was kidnapped by Trandoshans during a battle on the planet Felucia." Ahsoka smiled weakly.

"Don't remind me," Rex said ducking his head. "I was so worried. I spent all night looking for you. I just couldn't believe you were gone. I missed you so much." He almost whispered the last part.

"But I survived. You visited me when I was in the infirmary. You thought I was asleep, and you said how much you missed me and how crazy you were about me…" Ahsoka was smiling at the memory. "I started thinking of you more and more."

"I can take first watch, you two can get some rest," Lux said. Up until that point he had been standing awkwardly at the side but he clearly wanted to just get out of their way.

"Okay, thanks," Rex said smiling briefly. Rex lay on the ground and Ahsoka moved over to lie in his arms. He was careful to avoid her bad shoulder as he pulled her close, placing his chin on her head, fitting nicely between the tips of her lekku. Ahsoka fell asleep quickly and Rex listened to her even breathing. Rex started to doze off after a while.

He woke up a few hours later, he decided to get up but it took a long time to untangle himself from Ahsoka. Once free, he wandered over to where Lux was sitting. He was hard to spot as he was sitting so still and blended with his surroundings. He sat down beside him, not really bothering to announce his presence. They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends?" Lux asked.

Rex sighed. He had never been one to talk about 'feelings' as he was a soldier and had been taught to follow orders and never really complain. The only person he had ever really talked to was Ahsoka because she listened and never judged and even that was awkward for him. If he ever had an emotional talk with his brothers, it would be a brief discussion of the problem and then you joke and push each other around. This was another reason why he disliked Bonteri.

"No. As long as Ahsoka is in the picture, I don't think we would ever be friends," Rex decided.

"Even if what we both want is for her to be happy and safe?"

"Yeah, even then. Because you will always have feelings for Ahsoka, and that will always be in the back of my mind."

"What about when we took down the Stormtroopers?" Lux inquired.

When did this guy get so needy? "Teamwork. When you're in a life or death situation your attitude toward the guy you're fighting beside is irrelevant, your mind set is to protect your side. Why does it matter to you so much anyway?"

"I thought it would make Ahsoka happy if we got along," Lux smiled smugly at him.

"Yeah, I think we're fine, okay," Rex was sick of this 'guy talk'. It was just too weird. Especially with Lux. How did Ahsoka ever like this guy? She was tougher than he was. Rex looked over at Ahsoka. She was frowning in her sleep but other than that she was peaceful.

"When did you two get together?" Lux asked.

"Why the hell do you wanna know when the girl you loved decided she wanted to be with me?" Rex snapped.

"I want to know when it happened, I mean, with the Jedi Code and all, how did you guys keep it secret or was it after the purge of the Jedi's?" Lux inquired.

"About a year and a half before Order 66, I kissed her, she kissed back and it sort of went from there. We didn't tell anyone but Padme figured it out, then she told Skywalker… he was okay with it seeing as he and Padme were married themselves." Rex smiled at the memory of Skywalker giving him his blessing to ask Ahsoka to marry him.

"Yeah, I figured Padme was married. Mostly because she turned down every guy who tried to court her, but also because when I asked her what love was like, she had a very detailed description for someone who was supposed to be single." Lux sighed at the thought.

"Have you always been so in touch with your feminine side?" Rex joked.

"Well after my father died, my mother was my main influence and she taught me to be a gentleman, to look deeper than skin and try to see a person's motives and the emotion behind it."

Rex went quiet. He felt bad, he had known Lux had lost his parents and maybe not been such an ass as Ahsoka had once put. "Sorry" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey, at least I had parents. You didn't get that."

"But I got plenty of brothers," Rex chuckled.

"See. We can be friends, why can't we be like this all the time," Lux laughed. "We can be bro's"

"You keep talking like a dork and I'll hang you by your underwear in one of the trees," Rex retorted. Just then Ahsoka let out a loud gasp. Rex leapt to his feet and ran over to her, Lux on his heels.

Ahsoka was lying there panting, and sobbing without tears. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Rex asked soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"I was on a cliff, with Aleah falling off it, and Lux tried to save her, like he did Steela," She sobbed. "I ran to help… but Darth Vader came up behind me and he stabbed me in the back! And Aleah slipped and fell!"

"Shhh, it was just a dream, it wasn't real," said Rex as her hugged her.

"But it was a vision. Vader is coming after me. He's coming to kill me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka couldn't shake the fear of facing her old master. She had spent years trying to believe that, like Padme had said, there was still good in him. She had watched Padme die. It had been painful to watch, not just because it was her friend and her confidant, but because the person who had caused her death had been someone she trusted, admired and even loved like a big brother.

Facing him would mean a fight to the death. She didn't know if she was capable or ready to face him. He had always been an amazing fighter, which would mean she had little chance of winning the fight. Worse still, her vision showed her during this confrontation, Aleah and Lux, two people she loved dearly, would be with her when she fought. Once Vader had killed her, there was nothing to stop him from killing the others.

Ahsoka was realistic. This was a fight she couldn't win. Once he came, she would fight and die, but she still thought she would be the lucky one. She wouldn't be all that aware of the death of her loved ones. This was all she thought about as they made their way to the safe house.

Ahsoka had requested she walk for some of the trip. It hurt and she got dizzy but she could manage. She leant on Rex for support as she walked. Lux was leading the way. Rex had been quiet since she had told him her vision. Ahsoka looked at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His expression was guarded, clearly hiding his fear, like a good soldier was supposed to. Ahsoka looked down thinking how bad she wanted to talk in private.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking," Ahsoka said quietly. She looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"I was thinking of what training we need to teach the Rebels," Rex murmured. Ahsoka knew he was lying but didn't want to press it. If he didn't want to talk, there was no point forcing it out of him. Maybe he too was accepting her imminent death.

She had never been one to go down without a fight. This was different. She would fight someone she loved, who was a superior fighter and who had no mercy. Ahsoka was realistic; the odds were not in her favour.

"We're almost there," Lux called back to them.

The walk took so long, but eventually they were heading toward a tall cliff. Ahsoka would remember it from anywhere. It's where Steela died. Ahsoka had carried Steela's death on her shoulders from years. But after a while, she accepted it as part of who she was. Nothing would ever change that.

Lux had slowed and fell in step with Rex and Ahsoka. "This is an important place for the people of Onderon. Steela's memory still lives on."

"She was an amazing person," Ahsoka said in a subdued voice. She didn't really want to talk about this with Lux.

Aleah, Zeb and Archer came sprinting forward to see their parents. They ran straight into Ahsoka's arms. Rex wrapped his arms around them all. It made her shoulder sting but it was worth it to feel them safe and alive. With what she was facing very soon in her future she wanted all the time she could with her children and husband. It was a nice moment.

After all the greetings had passed, Ahsoka was taken to have her shoulder treated, and after that, she and Rex started organising a plan for training the Rebels. They decided to split the training in half between them. Rex would deal with weaponry use and maintenance and Ahsoka would do all hand to hand combat. They also decided to do strategies together so they could use their different styles to influence the Rebels.

Ahsoka was taking half the Rebels for the first lesson. "Alright, let's get started. So we need to be able to defend ourselves if we find ourselves fighting without weapons. What I'm going to teach you is basically hand to hand combat. I will teach you defensive techniques first. What many people assume is that you learn a few moves and you can fight anyone. You will never really learn how to defend yourself until you fighting for your life. This is all safe, controlled situations.

As well as this, you need to be very fit to be able to fight. Mobility is essential. Stamina in a fight is lifesaving. When you get tired during a fight, you let your guard down and find yourself vulnerable. So to start, let's do some fitness training."

Ahsoka basically made them run to a rock very far away and back and forth continuously. After they had done that, she made them do push ups and sit ups until many were on the verge of tears. To show solidarity and to get back her fitness, she joined them in doing all these exercises. Ahsoka found she had lost much of her stamina, but her muscle memory helped her as she did sit ups and push ups. They did these activities for half the day until she told them they could have lunch and a break.

Ahsoka made her way to the common eating area, which was a large cave within the cave itself and sat down next to Rex, Lux and her kids. Rex looked calm as always, but the others had a frustrated look on their face. Ahsoka wondered if they were struggling at weapons training. Zeb and Archer answered that for her.

"Why is it so hard to clean a gun and put it back together? I mean we were only dealing with simple blasters and I got it right the first time!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Yeah, why were you so picky with the structure? I was one piece out!" Archer joined in eyeing his Dad with irritation.

"Tough first lesson?" Ahsoka smiled. Rex gave her an exasperated expression and turned to the boys.

"One wrong piece may mean the difference between the weapon shooting to maximum precision or it blowing up in your face making you look stupid, not to mention injuring yourself and anyone near you," Rex tried to reason with the twins.

Ahsoka enjoyed the bickering all through lunch until she went back to teaching her class. She decided she would let them start learning how to block attacks. She stood at the front of the class and demonstrated to them how move their bodies in order to stop a punch or slap and gain the upper hand on the opponent. It was a long afternoon.

As she lay curled up in Rex's arms that night, she started remembering the fear of her master coming to find her. There was tightness in her chest as it sunk in yet again. She buried her face into Rex's chest and searched for sleep, but her muscles were too rigid with overuse and fear.

Rex knew her well enough to know what she was thinking "I will fight for you," Rex whispered to her. "I will protect you if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to die for you"

. "I know, but that's what I'm afraid of" She closed her eyes tight and clung to Rex.


	11. Chapter 11

Rex lay there watching Ahsoka asleep. She looked peaceful for the first time in days. She was worn out from teaching over the past few weeks. She clearly loved doing it but it was obvious she was panicked over Vader finding her. Rex didn't bother to tell her 'it was all going to be okay' because he knew it wasn't true. Once Vader found them, they were gone. He was gone.

Rex had been going over it in his head and he knew they wouldn't survive if they stayed, so he had discussed with Lux about relocating to another planet while Ahsoka, Aleah, Zeb and Archer went somewhere else. Rex would go face Vader himself, even though it meant his death. It would buy some time for the Rebels and his family to get away. Ahsoka didn't know, nor did she need to until the actual time. She wasn't going to like it but Rex was a soldier, taught to sacrifice life if necessary, and his family was worth dying for.

Ahsoka stirred. She was frowning with a strange expression. Rex wondered if she could use the Force to know what he was thinking. She would be mad. "Hey kid, what's up?"

She jumped up and sprinted for the cave entrance. Rex stood bewildered. Even when she was upset with him, she talked through it. What had he done to hurt her? He ran after Ahsoka, not knowing what his excuse would be for staying behind to fight Vader. As he got to the cave entrance, he spotted Ahsoka few klicks out from the opening, kneeling near a rock with her forearms resting against the rock. Rex thought she was crying, but quickly realised she was throwing up. He walked over trying to think what to say as she knelt sweaty and heaving.

"Well this brings back memories," He decided on but with the look he got that he figured that wasn't the best thing to say. But he couldn't help smiling at her expression.

"Is there something you want, Rex," Ahsoka moaned. She looked a little embarrassed, like the time he found her after the first battle she was in where she actually saw dead bodies. She had been in shock and he had found her heaving behind a bush. He had sat with her and patted her back and reassured her that it was a common first reaction to war. Ahsoka begged him not to tell anyone; especially her master and he had promised as long as she went and got something to settle her stomach. Rex had always taken care of her, but as she got older, she had become a leader he could respect, but still remained an equal, never looking down on the clones.

Ahsoka took a few deep breaths before she stood up and actually looked at him. "How do you feel?" Rex asked trying to hide his smile.

Ahsoka frowned. "I feel fine now." They both walked back to cave. She sighed.

"Do you maybe want to go see the healer?" Rex asked. "Or even take the day off classes today? It's strategies today so I could probably cope on my own."

"Yeah, I think I might take it easy, I have been feeling sick on and off for the past week," Ahsoka sighed. "Maybe some rest will help"

They got inside the cave and lay down, Rex with his hands behind his head and Ahsoka lay on his chest. Rex glanced over at his kids, all sleeping soundly. Their combat skills had improved dramatically as had the Rebels. Lux had been shaping up on leadership skills and really setting a great example. It was going well, except for the idea of Vader coming to find them.

Suddenly Ahsoka gasped and sat up quickly. Rex jumped up and looked toward the entrance expecting Vader to come running in brandishing a lightsaber. Rex waited but no one came in. Rex looked down at Ahsoka waiting for her to explain. She was sitting frozen with an expression off horror. Her eyes and lips were moving as if she could see something far away and was trying to say what she saw. Rex would have assumed she was having a vision but when she had a vision, she usually had a blank expression. Ahsoka looked like she was trying to work something out.

"You care to tell me what the problem is," Rex said feeling a little annoyed that she hadn't told him already. If there was danger, he needed to know to prepare.

"I think… I think I'm pregnant," Ahsoka said looking up at him. Her eyes were shocked and unsure.

Rex was silent for a moment. "Pregnant?" He thought it over and it sort of fit to why she was sick, but could they deal with another baby?

Rex knelt down beside her, deciding to be positive. "That's great," He said with all the enthusiasm he could muster. It didn't sound convincing.

"I can't be sure, but I think that's what it is," Ahsoka said slowly. "What are we going to do?"

"You probably won't be able to practise with the Rebels anymore, and you will have to take it easy and rest a lot," Rex rambled, trying to avoid what she was getting at.

"We need to protect our children from Vader," Ahsoka said getting straight to the point. "We need to make sure they're out of harm's way."

Rex nodded. "I'll talk to Lux, just get some sleep, okay?"

Ahsoka lay back down and closed her eyes. Rex watched her for a moment and tried to avoid the panic bubbling up in him. This may complicate things.


	12. Chapter 12

Aleah, Zeb and Archer all sat in front of their mother and father with expression ranging from surprise to amusement at the announcement of Ahsoka's pregnancy. Aleah looked a little anxious, no doubt thinking along the same lines as her mother. Darth Vader was coming and Ahsoka may be impaired when it comes down to fighting him due to the pregnancy. Archer looked surprised by the fact he was going to end up with another little sibling. Zeb on the other hand had been laughing since they told him the news.

"Go dad," He laughed. "You guys just couldn't wait til _after _Vader came."

Aleah beat everyone to the punch. Literally. She punched Zeb as hard as she could in his arm. "Zeb, this is serious."

"Aleah's right, this is serious and we need to try and pin down when Vader's coming. Could you try to have the vision again or use the force to sense how long?" Rex asked Ahsoka and Aleah.

Ahsoka sighed. "I'll try, but I can't promise that is will work."

Aleah looked unsure. "How do you do it?"

Ahsoka smiled at her daughter. She looked like her father but seemed to have inherited her own abilities in using the force. "You meditate; let the force show you what it wants. It will take a lot of practise, but with time it will get easier."

Ahsoka and Aleah walked out of the cave and made their way to a large flat rock. Ahsoka sat on it and crossed her legs and Aleah followed her lead. Ahsoka sat silently, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Aleah sat with her trying to do the same thing but getting nowhere. She couldn't empty her mind.

"I can feel your fear and anxiety. You need to let that go and allow the Force to flow through you. Don't focus too hard. Let it come naturally. If it helps, empty your mind and just listen to the sounds around you, become aware of your surroundings using your senses except your sight. Feel the force around you." Ahsoka said all this in a calm voice.

They both sat quietly. Ahsoka used her force to feel her daughter's aura. Ahsoka then used the force to feel the baby that was growing inside her. It was an amazing feeling, being able to feel the baby's emotions. The baby was…content. Ahsoka smiled. Every time she had been pregnant and done this, she often found out little traits about the baby. Aleah had been like her father; strong and fierce. Zeb had been a very bright aura full of cheekiness and Archer had been a quieter, pensive aura so the twins were completely opposite. This baby she held now was calm and peaceful. The baby reminded her a bit of Obi Wan.

The vision hit her while she had been pondering her children. She saw herself fighting StormTroopers alongside Rex and Lux. She couldn't see where her sons were but she saw Aleah running parallel to the cliff. There was an explosion that sent Aleah flying over the cliff. She caught herself on the ledge. Ahsoka saw Lux running to help her. Rex looked at Aleah, then at Ahsoka.

"Go get her!" He called as he ran forward to advance on the StormTroopers. Only then did she see Darth Vader walking straight toward Rex. Ahsoka was torn. She looked toward Lux who was pulling Aleah up but she kept slipping then she looked toward Rex advancing to face Vader. With one movement of his hand, Vader used the force to lift Rex up and throw him back at the Rebels. Rex didn't move. Ahsoka was torn.

Ahsoka was also lying on the ground, surrounded by her family and Lux. They were all staring at her with concerned expressions. She sat up slowly, careful not to jolt herself. "What happened?" she asked quietly feeling rather drained.

Everyone looked to Aleah to explain. She hesitated. "We were meditating, and you started talking under your breath. I thought it was normal. Then you started yelling and screaming, and started calling out 'Rex'. I ran to get dad who was talking to Lux and we came back to see you lying on the ground completely still. You were mouthing something but I couldn't make it out. Are you okay?"

"I feel very tired. I had the vision of Vader. Judging by how far along I was in the pregnancy, Vader is coming in a few months, about a month before I'm due."

Rex and Lux exchanged a glance. Ahsoka didn't miss it, but didn't bring it up either. "I saw that it's going to be a battle. I'm not sure who lives, a choice hasn't been made yet." Her choice, between Lux and Aleah or Rex and Vader. "I think I need some rest."

Lux and Rex stepped over to help her up. Ahsoka walked back with both Lux and Rex either side of her. Once she was in the cave she went to lie down and get some sleep. She fell asleep quite quickly. After sleeping for a few hours she woke up and went to find Rex. She overheard Rex and Lux talking.

"How are we going to get her out of the battle? She won't leave now that she has seen what might happen. Do you think you could talk her out of it?" Rex's voice came.

"I don't know. Why would she listen to me?" Lux's soft voice came.

"You're her friend, and she cares what you think. If I tried to talk her down she wouldn't listen. She's too reckless," Rex sighed.

"What if you tell her it's because of the baby? She would listen to you then…" Ahsoka started walking back to her makeshift bed. She lay down and started thinking over whether it would be safer for her to leave. Much later in the night, Ahsoka felt Rex come and lay down and pull her close to his chest. His hand rested on her stomach, right where the baby was.

Ahsoka used to force to feel Rex and the baby's aura. They were opposite. The baby was happy, safe. Rex was anxious and felt the danger coming. Ahsoka closed her eyes and hoped she knew what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Months flew by. The Rebels were now self-sufficient, Lux and Rex were actually getting along, united by protecting Ahsoka, and Ahsoka was growing larger. Rex found it very amusing watching her struggle to get up from bed every morning. But every time he saw her, he thought of the danger approaching them. She had tried meditating to see if there was an exact date when Vader was coming but she never could. Rex started to wonder if she was avoiding telling him.

Rex was leaning against the wall this morning following his morning ritual. Watch Ahsoka get up. She wasn't all that big really. It looked like she was smuggling a large sweatshirt under her own shirt, but it dramatically affected her mobility in the mornings. Her pregnant stomach bulged from under her shirt, well his shirt. All her shirts were too small. Ahsoka rolled over using the force in order to turn without much strain and pushed herself into sitting position slowly. She swung her legs over the makeshift bed. She spotted him watching her. She wore a cheeky expression.

"You know, Rex, you could actually help me up," Ahsoka grinned.

"It's more fun watching you do it yourself," Rex chuckled. He needed some humour in this hopeless situation.

She reached full standing and moved over to him. He went to pull her close, but they were separated by the baby between them. He turned her around and leant against her back and placed his hands on her stomach. He could feel the baby moving. It never ceased to amaze him. But it often made him think of how he had never been born. More like created in a tube. Rex put his chin on her shoulder. They stood like that for a while. Rex wanted to cherish the moment between them seeing as it may be the last moments they could. Ahsoka said she was staying to fight. Rex and Lux had both taken her aside to talk her out of it. She was stubborn.

After their moment, Rex went to teach lessons. It was the last lesson before they started to prepare for Vader coming. Rex went through the motions instructing the Rebels and correcting little imperfections. Lux wandered over to him. He had an odd look on his face. Rex was wary about what he was going to say.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked quietly.

Rex looked around at the Rebels; no one was looking for him. Lux and Rex walked to a secluded area. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that we move the safe house to camp on the top of the cliff. The scanners have picked up a large quantity of ships landing. I think Vader's here," Lux looked worried.

Rex groaned. "I knew it was coming I just wanted more time." He looked over at the Rebels. They would have to be read to fight. "We'll move up there tonight. The most we have is two rotations. We will brief they Rebels now. Send them to the main area of the cave."

When they had all gathered, Ahsoka included, Rex and Lux stood before them. The group were muttering anxiously as most meetings were for bad news.

Lux stepped up to start talking but Rex interrupted not wanting to listen to a long political speech. "Darth Vader is now on the planet so we're moving to the top of the cliff to face this thing head on. Any questions?"

People looked shocked at the sudden announcement. One plucky Twi'lek asked the question everyone was thinking. "Has Ahsoka's vision shown us whether we live or die?"

All eyes went to Ahsoka. She sighed and looked down. "My visions show us fighting, but I need to make a choice to see the outcome of the battle."

"But what's the decision?" The Twi'lek pressed.

Ahsoka looked at Rex with pain in her eyes. She knew something terrible and it made Rex shiver. "Whether I fight Vader or save my daughter."

There was silence. Aleah went white. Zeb and Archer had their mouths hanging open. Most of the Rebels were staring at Ahsoka. Rex felt furious. She had clearly had this information for a while and had never once mentioned it to him. This affected his daughter and wife and their unborn child yet she didn't need to tell him.

The meeting was short after Ahsoka shared that detail. Everyone started moving things up the cliff. Aleah, Zeb and Archer used the force for some things to speed up the process. Ahsoka was helping too. Rex walked over to her. "Can we have a word?"

Ahsoka registered his expression and nodded. They walked to a secluded area Lux and he had used this morning. This felt a bit like déjà vu.

"Why didn't you tell me?" No point beating around the bush.

"Because… in my vision…I see you… die," She whispered the last word. "And if I told you about Aleah, you would ask questions on where you were and saying it too you just makes it more real and I can't lose you." She broke down toward the end.

Rex hadn't been prepared for that. He had expected that she wanted to protect him. But his imminent death hit him harder than expected. "What about Aleah?" It was all he could ask.

"If I help Aleah, Aleah, the baby and I both die. If I fight Vader, the baby and I die. If I leave with the kids, everyone dies and it's a matter of time before Vader finds us and kills us." Ahsoka was breathing rapidly.

"What is the vision exactly?" Rex needed to know the details.

"We are fighting, and Aleah is blown over the edge, and Lux goes to help. I see that if I go to help Vader will stab me in the back and Aleah will fall from my first vision. You want me to go help her, then Vader force chokes you and through you at some Rebels. I see myself standing there, trying to make the decision. That's all," She waited for his reaction.

Rex processed this. "You need to fight Vader. I know it's a long shot but you need to fight him. It's our only hope." Ahsoka nodded.

They stared at each other a few moments. Rex stepped forward and kissed Ahsoka with all the passion he had. They embraced each other as best they could with the baby in the middle. Rex held her so her belly was parallel to him and he held her as close as he could. Ahsoka was crying silently.

"Mum? Dad?" Aleah Archer and Zeb were standing there watching them.

Ahsoka held out her arms and they joined the embrace. One of them wouldn't survive the battle.

**Authors Note: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger ( no pun intended) but I'm going away so the next chapter won't be up for a few weeks. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Good News everybody. The my trip was delayed so I had a couple hours to write this up. Hope you like it. Please review.**

Ahsoka stood alongside Rex and Lux facing to opposite way to the edge of the cliff. Today was the day, the day Vader came, the day to fight. Ahsoka looked back at her children, all wearing sombre expressions, preparing to fight. There was tension in the air. Ahsoka could feel everyone's anxiety, which made hers double. Even the baby in her womb seemed stressed. Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt the life forms that were closing in from the front and behind. There was a dark spot in the force which Ahsoka was sure it was her old master. She knew now was the time to say her goodbyes.

"Rex, I love you," Ahsoka breathed.

"I would follow you anywhere kid," Rex took her hand and squeezed it.

"Lux, you're my best friend, I'm sorry it ended the way it did," Ahsoka was thinking of the last time she was on Onderon.

"Yeah, me too," Lux looked scared but gave a brave smile.

"Guys," Ahsoka turned to her kids. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

Aleah, Zeb and Archer smiled in response. The Rebels followed suit and started saying goodbye to one another. It was a beautiful feeling in the force, with the love that everyone felt for each other. It calmed Ahsoka more than she would have thought possible.

Rex put the binoculars to his face. "They're closing in." He walked to the ledge of the cliff and looked down over to the other advancing legion of Stormtroopers. "They're almost in position."

"Places everyone," Lux called and moved over to Rex near the ledge.

The Rebels moved in land, away from the cliff. They were armed and ready for the battle that was about to ensue. Rex and Lux were watching for them to get close enough. Ahsoka scanned around her. There was a small fort right in front of them and near the cliff was a stock of explosives and detonators, and there were blasters sitting opposite them. Ahsoka turned watched the army that was on top of the cliff heading toward them.

"Ready," Lux called. "Now!"

Rex hit a button detonating a large amount of explosives they had set up earlier on the ground below the cliff near the cave. It took out the first 10 rows of Stormtroopers. With that, Ahsoka started moving forward to face the other side of the advancing army. The Rebels started firing from behind a small fort they created from cargo boxes filled with rocks. The StormTroopers fired back at them. Ahsoka stood on top of the boxes and deflected the incoming shots. She spotted a black cloaked figure standing in the middle of the Stormtroopers. Ahsoka felt the darkness in the force and was overwhelmed at the power radiating from him.

Rex and Lux came to the front with Ahsoka. "We have got some time before the Stormtroopers start trying to scale the cliff."

"Good, now we have these ones to worry about," Ahsoka called back.

The Stormtroopers were advancing quickly. Ahsoka watched the dark figure walking calmly toward them. She signed for the Ruping attacks to begin. From the side of the cliff, massive Rupings emerged with their riders and flew over the tops of the enemy, dropping rocks and bombs on top of them. Ahsoka saw Vader raise his hand and pull down in the direction of one of the Rupings. The rider was pulled off and fell downwards to Vader who used his lightsaber to cut him in half. He repeated this action over and over.

Once the aerial attack had finished, the Storm Troopers moved faster toward the Rebels. Their numbers had diminished dramatically, but there were still so many of them. They weren't too far now. Rex stood and called for the Rebels to follow. They all ran out and fired at the enemy with all the power they could. Ahsoka watched as Rex took down Trooper after Trooper and couldn't help but admire his strength and courage. Zeb and Archer near their father, throwing explosives toward the back of the Storm Troopers using the Force to make them go further. Donteri was covering them while they did this. One of the Troopers aimed a rocket launcher for the fort, and fired. The rocket went flying over Ahsoka's head and landed metres from Aleah, who had been running to grab some explosives to throw at the Troopers. The explosion threw her off the cliff but she managed to grab the ledge.

Ahsoka felt like someone had given a large dose of pain medication, because she felt numb and even though she knew it was reality, it seemed so surreal, like a dream. Lux who had been grabbing explosives saw it happen and ran to help Aleah. He leant down and grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her up but he looked like he was struggling. He couldn't get a good enough footing.

Ahsoka stood to go help when she felt something pierce her heart. At first she thought she had been wounded, but she realised the Force had been disturbed. Ahsoka turned to see Rex being flung by Vader at the Rebels. His body took down at least five Rebels. Ahsoka knew this was her moment to choose. Everything felt surreal. She needed to fight Vader, but she couldn't lose her daughter when she may have just lost her husband. Ahsoka sprinted as fast she could to get to Aleah. Lux had just slipped and nearly fallen, but Ahsoka pulled him up with the Force. Once he was safe, she pulled Aleah up as quickly as she could using the Force.

Aleah had just placed her feet on the ground when she screamed. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and block Vader as he brought his lightsaber down on her. The force of his blow sent pushed her on her back. She force pushed him away from her just long enough to stand but it was hard with her pregnant belly. He circled her, like a predator his prey. Ahsoka remembered Padme's last words, that there was still good in him. Ahsoka wanted to believe it so bad.

Ahsoka turned to Aleah and Lux who were staring between Vader and her. "Go!" They turned and ran back to help the fighting Rebels. Aleah grabbed the explosives she was after in the first place but turned to watch her mother again. Zeb had come back to get more explosives and spotted Vader and Ahsoka.

"My old apprentice," Vader voice raised goose bumps on her arms. The way he said it sounded like a greeting, but he was moments from killing her.

She would try to save him she decided. "Master," She pleaded. "It's me, Ahsoka, Snips."

"I know who you are…" He started.

"Then you wouldn't kill me. Remember, I always had your back Skyguy. You know I would never betray you."

"Which is why I offer you a choice. Join me," He said it like she had no option, which she didn't.

"I can't," Ahsoka whispered. "Please, come back Anakin."

"You have made your choice, as I have, made mine," With that they started duelling.

Ahsoka simply blocked and tried to stay on her feet. His strength was crushing her quickly. She knew she didn't have long. They were close to the cliff, but still a few metres from ledge. Vader moved so fiercely, with all intent to kill. Ahsoka was covered with sweat. With one strong blow, Ahsoka was lying on her side on the ground, weak and defenceless. She clung to her unborn baby, trying to protect it. Vader walked straight up to her and raised his lightsaber.

"You promised you would take care of me," Ahsoka whispered loud enough so he could hear. "You promised."

Vader hesitated. Ahsoka heard Aleah scream, but it sounded far away. A figure leapt to crash tackle Vader closer to the cliff. Ahsoka looked up over to where Vader and the figure landed, right on the edge of the cliff. The figure stood with a detonator in his hand and a bomb strapped to his back. Ahsoka couldn't breathe. Zeb looked briefly at his mother with a scared smile and clicked the detonator.

Ahsoka was forced to close her eyes as the blast destroyed the ledge. The remaining rocks from the ledge fell down to crush the remaining Storm Troopers below. Ahsoka stared at where Zeb had been standing a few moments ago. It was now open air. Ahsoka crawled to what was now the ledge, only a metre from where she previously laid. She looked over it to see Darth Vader falling below. Ahsoka felt the force. She could still feel Vader's darkness and knew he hadn't died. She searched for Zeb's aura but found nothing.

She rolled over to lie on her back to stare at the sky. She closed her eyes, wishing she would lose consciousness, because it felt like part of her heart had just died or ceased to exist. The pain was more than she ever thought someone was capable of. She could barely breathe. Arms wrapped under her arms and pulled her away from the edge. Ahsoka was sure it was Aleah, but started to realise it was too strong for Aleah. Ahsoka looked up hoping to see Rex, but it was Lux.

He leant her up against a cargo box. "Ahsoka?"

"He's gone," She sobbed. Ahsoka got her wish. She fell into unconsciousness.

Ahsoka awoke because she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She opened her eyes. She realised she was lying in a tent. As far as she could remember, they hadn't set up tents for the battle. Ahsoka looked around. Aleah was sitting with Archer. They were hugging and both looked like they had been crying. It all hit Ahsoka again. She lay her head back down.

"Come here," She told them softly. Aleah and Archer curled up either side of her and she wrapped her arms around them.

"What happened after I passed out?" Ahsoka asked.

"The fight went on for a bit longer, but we got the upper hand, and won. The Storm Troopers retreated and left. We think they weren't sure what to do with Vader gone," Aleah explained.

Ahsoka knew Vader was still alive, but it gave her hope that he had ordered an retreat.

"Where's your father?" She whispered, scared to know the answer.

"He's in the infirmary tent. He's pretty bad but they think he'll make it," Aleah responded in a monotone voice. "He has been unconscious so he doesn't know," She sobbed. "He doesn't know about Zeb." She broke down crying all over again.

Archer closed his eyes and put his head on Ahsoka shoulder. Aleah did the same. Ahsoka felt another sharp pain go through her abdomen but this was more painful and lasted longer. Aleah and Archer sat up.

"What's wrong mom?" Aleah asked.

"I think I'm going into labour," She sounded calmer than how she felt. "But it's too soon."

"I'll get Lux," Archer ran out of the tent.

The pain shot through her again, longer and more painful than the last. Ahsoka gasped and brought her knees closer to her chest. Aleah stroked her head.

"It's going to be alright mom. It's okay," Aleah whispered over and over.

Lux came into the tent looking pale and scared. "So, the healers are all busy with the wounded so… we're going to have to deliver on our own."


	15. Chapter 15

Lux had no idea how to deliver a baby. He had never really wanted to know about that unless it had been his own, but right now, Ahsoka needed him. With Rex still unconscious and all the healers busy with the injured, Lux was all she had. He wasn't sure if Aleah would have had much to do with her brothers' birth. Ahsoka groaned in pain.

"What do I do?" Lux asked feeling rather useless. His voice didn't inspire hope for Ahsoka.

Aleah rubbed her mothers' back. Ahsoka looked at Aleah. "Go get some drinking water for me, and get some extra water for later. Also get a towel and some blankets."

Aleah jumped up and left the tent. Lux stood around feeling awkward as Ahsoka moaned. She looked at him. "Okay, this is going to be simple. I'm going to dilate to around 10 centimetres, and then I'm going to have to push the baby out. You have to make sure the baby doesn't fall on the ground. You also need to check if it's breathing. I am going to be in a lot of pain so I won't be much help. You need to keep calm and …" She screamed and pulled her knees as high as she could with the belly blocking her. "You need to check how far I'm dilated." She gasped when she could.

Lux tried to take everything in. He sort of got caught on the last thing he needed to do. "Check?"

"Yes," Ahsoka was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Which means?" Lux felt a little confused.

Ahsoka looked incredulous. "Don't you know anything about childbirth?" She half shouted.

"No, not really"

"Check between my legs and see how wide it is!?" She yelled.

"Oh," Lux suddenly realised exactly what she meant. "I can't. Rex would kill me."

"LUX!"

He felt so helpless. He couldn't look there. He would never be able to look at her the same way ever again. But she needed him. He moved slowly and knelt down at her feet. "Okay," He said unsure.

She spread her legs and it took Lux at least three attempts to actually look and it was only brief when he did look. "Ah, I think it's all good."

Aleah came into the tent in a fluster. Lux leapt up and moved away feeling rather guilty, even though he had done nothing wrong. Aleah gave her mother some water. She seemed so at ease, just knowing what to do. She looked at a very uncomfortable Lux. "Did you see the head?"

Lux thought about. "Yes, I think I did."

Aleah looked unimpressed. She got up and moved to see for herself. "Mum, how do you feel?"

"I think it's soon. The contractions are really close," Ahsoka gasped breathlessly.

Aleah turned to Lux. "Seeing as you are no help down this end, you're going to be breathing coach. You need to help mum to breathe evenly. So you…" Ahsoka screamed. "Need to use the rhythm he-he-ha-ha. Got it?"

"Sort of" Lux wandered to Ahsoka's side. She gripped his hand like an iron vice. Lux's eyes watered it hurt so much.

Aleah rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother. "Push next contraction," Ahsoka looked like she was holding her breath.

"He-he-ha-ha," Lux muttered quietly.

Another contraction hit Ahsoka. If Lux thought she was holding his hand tightly before, she was breaking his hand now. He let slip a very unmanly whimper. He was trying not to let the water in his eyes spill over. She wasn't screaming, but Ahsoka had a terrible expression of pain on her face. The contraction lasted for what felt like ages.

"One more push mum," Aleah told her smiling.

Lux groaned. That was much too long. He was just about to voice his opinion but saw Ahsoka expression and decided it wouldn't be wise. Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for the next contraction. Her face contorted in pain as it hit. Lux's hand was once again crushed and Lux tried to control his voice.

"You're doing great," He gasped an octave higher than usual.

Aleah was quiet for a few moments as Lux and Ahsoka watched her anxiously. Aleah's hands were busy moving. There was a loud cry that pierced the air. Aleah smiled and looked up at Ahsoka.

"It's a girl," She whispered. She had started crying quietly.

Lux looked at Ahsoka and she too was crying. It had been a long day. Aleah moved to hand the baby to Ahsoka. Lux looked at the small creature wrapped in blankets. It looked like Ahsoka, prominent in the Togrutan heritage. It also looked like Zeb. Lux stood and left the tent, leaving the girls together. He felt exhausted.

He wasn't sure where to go. He decided to see Rex. Lux walked into the infirmary tent and walked straight to Rex's bed. Archer was sitting with his father, who Lux thought was unconscious. Rex's eyes opened weakly to see who had entered and closed them again. "How's Ahsoka?" He asked quietly.

Lux stared at Rex. He looked weak and pale. There was something in the set of his mouth that showed his grief over the loss of his son and the worry for his wife and unborn child. Lux put what little energy he had left into the three words he spoke. "It's a girl"

Rex smiled. "Thank you," Then he fell into unconsciousness.

Lux found himself wandering around aimlessly. The same thought running through his head. _What if it had been him? What if Ahsoka had been his?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Sorry it took me so long, I was suffering from writers block. I know its not very good but I think it works with the story and helps give Ahsoka some closure. Please review.**

Ahsoka found herself sitting in the corner of the infirmary tent beside Lux, watching a very sore Rex holding his newborn daughter. There was a tenderness to his expression. It was a very beautiful moment. Aleah and Archer were sitting either side of Rex admiring their new sibling. But there was no way to fill that gaping hole where Zeb should be standing. Ahsoka looked closely at Rex. He had been told about Zeb, and it had devastated him. Ahsoka had never seen Rex cry. There was too much soldier programed into him. Even when Aleah had been born, he was pretty damn close, but controlled himself.

He had cried when he heard about Zeb. He had taken the news silently, but took the baby into his arms and stared at her like he was trying to have her image burned into his memory. Ahsoka realised it was because their new daughter looked so much like Zeb. Ahsoka hadn't realised he was crying until she heard him sniff. She wrapped her arms around him and they cried together. Now Ahsoka sat with Lux. Lux had been quiet. She felt his longing to have what she had. They hadn't had time to talk since the baby had been born, with Ahsoka busy with family and Lux busy with Rebels.

"Are you and Rex going to leave?" Lux asked quietly.

"I don't know. I think it would be better for the kids to leave but I still think Rex wants to stay." Ahsoka had thought about it over and over. It never got any easier.

"Thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"No. I haven't thought of one that suites her yet. Any suggestions?"

"No," Lux said after a long pause. There was silence after that.

"She's a cutie," Lux murmured breaking the silence.

Ahsoka smiled. "I've been talking it over with Rex and we agreed. Do you want to be the godfather?"

Lux looked shocked. He stared at Ahsoka for a few moments and she stared right back at him. Lux smiled. "I'd like that."

Ahsoka smiled but she felt like she was falling apart. Ahsoka pulled her legs up to her chest, just so she could feel like she was holding it together. At random moments, Ahsoka felt as if there was a weight pressing on her chest, pulling her down. It hurt and she sometimes just needed to let herself feel the pain, just so she could be reminded that Zeb had been real and she had loved him. Ahsoka closed her eyes and let herself remember Zeb. How he had felt when he had been a baby living inside her. How whenever one of his siblings was hurt he would spend hours making jokes until they finally smiled. When he and Rex had spent months rebuilding a small speeder. When Archer and he went missing for two days straight, all because Zeb and decided he was old enough to move out of the house. He had been six.

"Are you okay kid?"

She opened her eyes to see Rex staring at her with a concerned expression from his hospital bed. Ahsoka realised tears were trickling down her face. She sniffed and wiped the tears away. She stood and walked over to the bed next to Archer. She could feel Lux's eyes burning into her back. Everyone was worried about her. Almost like they expected her to be the one to breakdown. She smiled at Rex.

"I'm okay," Ahsoka whispered.

Aleah walked quietly to the door, and Archer followed. Lux followed after a moment. That left Ahsoka, Rex and their new baby. Ahsoka stared at the beautiful baby girl. The little girl held Ahsoka outstretched finger. Rex stroked her face with his large, rough fingers. The baby's skin was so new and delicate in comparison with Rex's worn skin. It was a sweet comparison.

"I was thinking of what we should call her," Rex whispered.

"What were you thinking?"

"Kiara," Rex looked at Ahsoka.

"I think it's beautiful. It suites her," Ahsoka rested her forehead on Rex's shoulder.

Rex sighed. "We can get through this"

"I know…it's just…hard to say goodbye," Ahsoka let herself cry.

How could she ever feel whole again?

Ahsoka stood up straight. "I need a moment"

Before Rex could answer Ahsoka sped out of the tent, running before she was completely out. It was a strange feeling running. She hadn't been able to run properly since she found out she was pregnant, being so big her movements had been hindered. She kept running until she found a nice secluded place where she could cry her eyes out. She curled up in a ball and cried until she ran out of tears. She reached out into the force hoping to find his aura. She didn't really expect to find something, but she did it to make herself face his death. Her heart stopped when she felt his aura right next to her.

Ahsoka sat up and looked around, heart now thumping hard against her rib cage. She saw a shimmer in the light. Before her eyes, Zeb stood in front of her, shimmering blue and see through. Ahsoka stood up, feeling like she may be going crazy. Ahsoka vaguely remembered her master had spoken to her about the possibility of force ghost, but she was more concerned with the fact her son was standing before her. He smiled.

"Hey mum," He looked amused at her expression.

"Zeb…," She couldn't think what to say.

"Mum, its okay. I'm okay," Zeb tried to reach out to her, and she reached back. Their hands met but went straight through each other.

"I miss you," Ahsoka whispered.

"It's not forever, I promise. Just for now," Zeb looked calm and happy.

Ahsoka felt better knowing he was okay. She would see him again one day. "I love you Zeb."

"Love you too, mum"

He faded until Ahsoka couldn't feel his force signature any more. She sat back down on the ground smiling. Zeb was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: I'm sorry guys, its not my best work but I felt it need to be said. I have been weighing up on continuing the story and starting another complication but I wonder whether it would be right for the story to finish. Please post your comments and reviewers. Thank you for being patient with me.**

Rex watched Ahsoka pacing with Kiara in her arms trying to get her to sleep. Ahsoka looked half asleep herself, with dark circles under her eyes and slumped shoulders. She was singing wearily, walking from one end of the tent to the other. Kiara was screaming loudly and thrashing. She was so young, only a few weeks old, but she was already pack full of personality. She hated bed time. She stayed awake, always looking at what was around her, taking it all in. Kiara loved grabbing onto everything as well whether it was a finger, a fork or a lightsaber. She was beautiful too. Just like Ahsoka.

Rex adored her. It was nice to have a little girl again, now that Aleah was older and used to taking care of herself and Archer had grown closer to a man than a boy. He liked having someone to take care of. He was well enough now to leave the hospital and had been assigned a tent with Ahsoka, Aleah and Archer. Kiara didn't count as a person seeing as she took up as much space as his helmet. Aleah and Archer weren't impressed with the late nights and early morning that came with their new little sibling.

"Please shut her up soon," Aleah groaned with her face in her pillow.

Ahsoka was so tired and wasn't in the best mood. She glared at Aleah. "How about make yourself useful and you try to get her sleep?"

Rex himself was tired, but he knew he wasn't getting any sleep anyway. He sat up and took Kiara from Ahsoka.

"I'll take her for a walk," Rex smiled at Ahsoka. He leant down and kissed her on her forehead. Ahsoka trooped over to her bed and collapsed.

Rex walked into the cool night with little Kiara quietening down now she was moving into another environment. There was a cool breeze hitting his face, carrying floral smells along with it. Rex walked out to the cliff where Zeb had died and sat on a rock large enough to be a seat. He bounced Kiara on his knee, letting her little laughs break through the night. When she had calmed down, he pulled her in close to keep her warm. He hummed to her until her little blue eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became even.

Rex stood and walked back to the tent. He walked in to Aleah and Archer snoring from their beds making Rex smile when he saw them. He placed Kiara in a large bundle of blankets with a deep indent in the middle which was her makeshift cradle. She seemed happy enough with it when she wasn't screaming and crying over the idea of bedtime.

Rex lay down next to Ahsoka and was surprised to find her wide awake staring at him. Rex stared into large blue eyes then moved over and pulled her close to his chest. He stroked her lekku with an open hand. He hadn't felt close to her for so long. Ahsoka sighed.

"Are we going to stay here?" Ahsoka murmured.

"What do you want to do?" Rex knew he wanted to stay but he also knew his kids should come first.

Ahsoka looked pained. "I think we should stay."

Rex lay there trying to process what he had just heard. "What?"

"I think we should stay. We can't just leave Lux to fight this war on his own. He's such a politician."

Rex chuckled but then grew serious. He had noticed over the last few weeks, she and Lux had been spending a lot of time together alone. Rex had been trying to crush any feelings of jealously that had been gnawing at him but it hadn't worked. Ahsoka seemed almost distant from him since the baby had been born… or since Zeb had died. Rex closed his eyes and sighed.

Rex knew they had history, romantic history. He knew it was in Ahsoka's nature to love others. Rex often wondered if she longed for a different life. One without him.

"You love him," It wasn't a question.

Ahsoka pulled away from him and looked at him with a frown. Rex pulled away too. He stared at her trying to read her expression. Ahsoka looked hurt but also guilty.

"Rex…"

"Do you ever think, given the opportunity you would have chosen him over me?" Rex had thought about this before and had honestly wondered.

"Rex, I would always choose you. Admittedly, I do love Lux. But I love you more. With Lux, I have to protect him, to watch his back, get him out of trouble. With you… You take care of me, watch my back and you have helped me grow to the person I am. It's because of you, that I made it this far. Every piece of advice and every compliment you have given me has stayed with me. You are half of me. If I could go back, I would choose you every time."

Rex stared at her. He had never realised that she took that much notice of him before they had become a couple. Rex grabbed her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and moved closer to him. Rex's hands travelled down her back and over her thigh. He pulled it so it was hitched on his hip. He would have gone further if Ahsoka hadn't stopped him.

"Rex, the kids are in here," She said breathlessly pushing him back.

A piercing wail from Kiara broke through the night. Both Ahsoka and Rex sighed. Ahsoka walked over to her and started bouncing her and singing to her. Rex smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	18. Chapter 18

Lux watched Ahsoka and Rex trying to get Kiara to walk from one to the other. Ahsoka held her arms while Rex called to her encouragingly. She took a few timid steps, her eyes on Rex the whole time. Aleah and Archer were standing there watching their baby sister learning to walk. Lux smiled. He was happy for Ahsoka, and Rex. He was godfather to Kiara now. He would get to babysit his goddaughter when Ahsoka and Rex went back to Alderon to check up on Leia. They were posted there by Master Yoda many years ago to watch and protect Leia and even though they had joined the Rebels on a more permanent basis, they still had a duty to keep an eye on her.

For his whole life he had expected to be married with children. He had always assumed that was what a family was. When his father had died, he knew he had a broken family with his mother. When his mother had died, he had no one. Sure he had friends, but it was never the same. Now through Ahsoka and Kiara, he felt like he had a family again. He had found a brother in Rex, a confidant in Ahsoka and their children were like nieces and nephews to him.

Granted, he and Rex were still a bit wary of each other and fell back into old patterns. But after all they had been through; they reached a silent agreement that they had each other's backs. It was an odd relationship, but they were loyal to Ahsoka and that's what counted. Ahsoka was someone he could share things with, lean on when things weren't going right.

The Rebels were growing stronger in numbers, finding more resistance to the Emperor. They weren't sure what would happen with Darth Vader, but they had decided to find a safer place to hide out. Ahsoka had been in contact with Bail Organa, and he suggested they could hide out on Dantooine. It was risky, but it might be their only option.

Lux stood and walked over to where Ahsoka, Rex and Kiara were. Kiara spotted him coming and gave him a big grin from where she stood with her father. She attempted to walk over to him but ended up with her face in the dirt. Her large eyes welled up with tears. Lux reached down and picked her up to comfort her. Her big blue eyes stared into his. Kiara looked so much like her mother… but also like her brother.

Zeb's death had shaken him to the core. Lux knew what the cost of war was. He had lost both of his parents because of it. But he had never realised the loss of a child to a parent. It had broken Ahsoka's heart and crushed Rex to lose their son. Lux had never thought that when he had asked Ahsoka and Rex to help him fight that one of their children would be killed in battle. Lux sometimes wondered if it was his fault for dragging the family into his problems. But as he stood there with Kiara in his arms, he selfishly was glad to be part of their family.

Ahsoka moved over to Lux smiling at him and put her hand on his shoulder. It was strange to say, but he never felt more at home.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short. I have decided to leave it here because I can't think any more storylines at the moment. If I do, it'll probably be another story altogether, but thank you everyone who put up with me and reviewed me. :) **


End file.
